The End of Paradise Island
by lorenzovanmatterhorn
Summary: Wonder Woman undergoes compulsary therapy at the IADC. And discovers what's been missing from her life all these years...


Summary; always loved Wonder Woman, there simply never was a female more beautiful than Lynda Carter in 1978. But I always felt there was something missing in her life (and Lynda agrees to judge by her comments on the DVDs). So here we go, plus happy endings to all dark Wonder Woman fan-fiction you've ever read.

Rating; PG-there's an 18 version of this story over on adult fanfiction .net if you'd prefer that

Disclaimer; all characters herewithin belong to DC comics/CBS, this is purely a work of fiction for free internet distribution and I take no profit from it. It also has some characters from the Mr X Supheroine Story Archive . This is purely a work of fantasy.

Distribution; take what you like

The End of Paradise Island

"Ok girls?" Wonder Woman asked.

Fluffy the Vampire Hunter smiled as she peeled off Wonder Woman's magic belt, looking the epitome of healthy teenage attractiveness. She turned to her little sister Kelly who was admiring her own youthful beauty in the mirror. "Need any more sis?"

"No, I think we're both just about perfect again" She wasn't wrong, both girls looking like entrants to the Miss Teen USA pagaent. "Is it just me or is my bra strap a little tighter than before? I feel kinda top heavy"

Fluffy joined her, examining her own cleavage in the mirror. "Yeah, mine too"

Wonder Woman nodded, gesturing to her own impossibly voluptuous form. "A little side benefit of the feminium"

"COOL!" the sisters chorused in unison. Fluffy handed the belt back to Wonder Woman who replaced it around her waist.

"What's the time?" Wonder Woman asked, remembering what had been nagging at the back of her mind.

"10 past 5" replied Le Voleur

"12 past 5" replied the Countess who's watch was a fraction faster. Wonder Woman had forgotten that they'd both be compelled to answer, still trapped in her Lasso of Justice. The Winter's sisters giggled at their enemies helplessness.

"In a hurry?" Fluffy asked.

Wonder Woman thought for a second. She could drop the villains off at the federal pen near LA, leave the Winter's girls off in Snowydale and still make it to Washington for her IADC psychological counselling session. She'd have to push her invisible plane hard but she'd been meaning to give it a test flight since it's last service.

"A little" she responded, leading the group towards the clearing "C'mon, I'll give you a lift home in my plane"

"Where's your plane?" Kelly asked.

"OWWW!" the Countess and Le Voleur exclaimed as they simultaneously walked into the side of it, cracking their heads with an audible thump.

"Closer than you'd think" Wonder Woman observed.

Wonder Woman eased her invisible plane up into a gentle climb and then set the autopilot into action, the prison courtyard quickly receeding behind them. She was so glad she'd decided to invest in VSTOL technology. She couldn't believe the British had decided to do away with their Harrier fleet. She made her way back to the passenger cabin where Kelly and Fluffy were enjoying the view.

"An hour back to Snowydale girls' she informed them.

Hours later she was still smiling at the memory of Fluffy and Kelly's enthusiastic waving to her as they walked back to Snowydale hand in hand.

"Sorry I'm late" Diana Prince apologised, walking into the psychologist's office. She'd had to land her plane in the park and leap the rest of the way as Wonder Woman in order to make it.

"That's ok' Dr Cross replied, cradling the telephone reciever on her shoulder. "Okay, bye dad"

"Phoning your father, doctor?" Diana asked absently as Dr Cross replaced the phone, more for something say than anything else. She took a few seconds to study her, a tall, handsome, red haired woman in her early forties with great cheekbones. She could almost have been an Amazon..

"Please, call me Maria. Yes, my father is coming to stay with me for a while to help out" she pulled back in her chair revealing her swollen belly. She stroked her bulging abdomen affectionately "You're my last client before maternity leave, my son is due in a few weeks"

"Must be nice to have" Diana commented, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"To have a father or have a son?" Maria asked her.

"Both" Diana replied. Unbidden a single tear fell down her cheek.

An idea occured to her. In a thrice she span into Wonder Woman. Before Dr Cross could recover from her amazement she deftly looped the lasso around her. "You will continue with this session as though nothing has happened. Afterwards you will forget that I transformed into Wonder Woman and remember only that you had a session with Diana Prince and that nothing unusual happened"

"Yes Mistress" Dr Cross replied. Wonder Woman unlooped her and placed the lasso around herself, meaning she could only tell the truth during her session, even to herself.

"So that's it" Wonder Woman declared as Dr Cross handed her a tissue to wipe her tears away. She sat up on the couch. "I want men. It seems so simple"

Dr Cross nodded. "It only stands to reason. You've denied yourself any masculine prescence in your life for hundreds, thousands of years. It stands to reason you crave it. Not to mention the reproductive instinct"

"You're not wrong" Wonder Woman replied. She lent forward and placed her hand on Dr Cross' abdomen, feeling the baby kicking inside her.

The Amazons crowded into the Amphitheatre of Paradise Island all eager to hear what Princess Diana had called the assembly of their nation for. Stood before them on the stage, resplendent in her Wonder Woman costume.

"My sisters" she called out to them. "I come before you today with the most important subject we shall ever debate. I advocate nothing less than the dissolution of our society and our return to the outside world"

A ripple of shock ran through the Amazons.

"You can't be serious" one commented, speaking for them all.

"I am serious' she replied "We came to this island to escape persecution in a man's world, where women were 2nd class citizens. But the world has changed, women in the outside world are presidents, surgeons, astronauts. It's not a man's world anymore, it's humanity's world. But there's still work to do. We created this place as a sanctuary but it's become our prison, our nunnery. We deny ourselves the company of men, husbands, boyfriends, fathers, brothers. And we deny ourselves children, the wonder of pregnancy, the joy of babies and raising our sons and daughters. Did you ever wonder why I was always getting enslaved, tied up, brainwashed, transformed into a robot double or living waxork or any of the other times we all got conquered? A woman's real power lies not only in her physical strength or intellect but in her ability to give love and create life. We're the gentler sex but in no way the weaker. Let anyone who denies this come forth and submit themselves to the test of the lasso"

Obediently the Amazons queued up to take test.

"I want babies" said the first.

"I yearn for a man's touch once again" said the second.

"I want a man to take care of me" declared the third, causing plenty of raised eyebrows.

"I want a great big white wedding" A titter of laughter echoed around the room. "And a diamond ring the size of a house. And lots of shoes"

In the end no one dissented, even the purely lesbian Amazons incurably curious about the outside world and as much a slave to the maternal instinct as all the others.

Diana Prince walked through IADC headquarters. No one was working, mostly they were gathered around the TV set gazing in awe at the news. All over the world dictators, organised crime godfathers, master criminals, terrorist leaders, mad scientists and every other sort of villain were surrendering, dismantling their appalling regimes and generally making the world a much better place to be in. Behind each and every single one of them was an Amazon wife, girlfirend, mistress, courtesan, seducing, spying, manipulating, persuading. On the TV a corpulent African dictator was announcing poverty relief and free elections for his country. She recognised one of her Amazon sisters quite literally standing behind him on the balcony of his palace, looking on in approval, dressed in a leopardskin bikini. Wonder Woman smiled, noting that she'd achieved her objective and was wearing a diamond ring as big as a house.

Soon the refugees from all over the world who were now living on Paradise Island could return to their homelands. If they wished to leave their wonderful new adopted home. It was also revealing how many other superheroines they'd rescued from the clutches of evil, all of whom had willingly joined their female crusade to save the world.

The Amazons had conquered planet Earth. Conquered it without a hand raised in anger or a drop of blood being spilt. Conquered it not through violence and strength but through love and compassion.

She walked into Steve's office. He was gazing at his private TV, utterly dumbstruck at how the world was inexplicably changing for the better before his very eyes.

"Steve, I have a surprise for you" she told him.

He looked at her vacantly "Frankly Diana this weeks been so full of shocks I don't think anything could surprise me any more"

She span into Wonder Woman before his very eyes.

"Ok, you got me there" he conceded after a long pause.

Steve sat in his chair, Wonder Woman cradled in his lap, holding her tightly in his muscular arms as they kissed. Eventually their mouths parted and she just gazed into his eyes, stroking his hair in her hand.

"When we get married I'm keeping my own name" she informed him.

"Do you mean Ms Wonder or Ms Prince?" he asked.

"Ms Prince I think"

"Ok but I get to name the kids"

"Deal" she replied and kissed him again.

The End


End file.
